


An Amazingly Small Space

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, George Clarke's Amazing Spaces
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mild slash, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: George and Will have come to see the renovation of a beautiful, bespoke retro camper. The mobile home has a sleeping platform with a double bed - only, when Will joins George on the bed, they realise there is less room than they originally thought.





	An Amazingly Small Space

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"And, as you can see, there's even a bed platform up in the top, near the roof light here," the young lady smiled, as proud as punch of her creation, as she entered the retro-styled camper van.

"Oh, wow! You wouldn't even know that was there! Would you, Will?" George cooed, astounded as a hatch was opened, the beautiful carpentry of the door catching his eye also, carved from offcuts of reclaimed timber. As tall as he was, Clarke easily managed to clamber into the space to lie down on the bed. "Comfy too," he observed.

"It's a double; there's room up there for two," she added, smiling at Will.

Hardie didn't need much encouragement. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed, bounding into the main body of the camper. With one foot on the ladder, he ran up the rungs and sprang, wildly, into the the small mezzanine platform. He flopped himself down on the bed, alongside handmade bunting and floral cushions - and alongside _George_ , their bodies pressed together awkwardly. It appeared to be far _smaller_ in here than they had originally realised.

Clarke coughed, with purpose, "Room for two smaller people, perhaps."

The woman who had designed the beautiful, bespoke mobile home giggled at the pair of them, but she would have to leave them to fight it out alone; her phone began to ring and she walked away from the vehicle in order to answer it. But it was just as _well_ , for things were about to get a little more embarrassing for the boys.

"Well, you'd better get out then," Will grinned, " _I'm_ comfortable. It's not my fault these small spaces aren't made for giants."

George tutted. He was on the wrong side of the bed to reach the ladder. Attempting to crawl over Will, he shimmied to the other side, initially with apparent ease - until he got his foot caught in one of the crocheted blankets, tripping as he tried to dismount the platform, and finally ending up on top of Will.

Hardie's cheeks began to burn as Clarke wriggled around atop him, trying to find something to use as hand-hold amongst the bedding but, instead, only finding purchase in Will's belt; he wrapped his hand around the leather strap, grabbing onto it as he began to climb down the steps.

"Ge--George," Will stammered, pulling his hat down over his face.

"What?" he asked. "You're not going to sleep in here, are you?"

"No," came a muffled response from beneath the trilby, "I'm just trying to hide the fact that you're seriously making me blush..."


End file.
